UN SOLLOZO DE AMOR
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: UA. El destino me hizo perder a InuYasha y encontrar a Sesshoumaru, pero cuando pensé que la paz al final sería mía, me equivoque y no pude acallar... un sollozo de amor


**UN SOLLOZO DE AMOR**

**El destino me hizo perder a InuYasha y encontrar a Sesshoumaru, pero cuando pensé que la paz al final era mía, me equivoque y no pude acallar un sollozo de amor**

Una hermosa pelinegra se encontraba sentada en la cama, vestida con un sensual babydoll negro que contrastaba enormemente con el tono de su piel de alabastro, entre sus manos tenía su diario

_De pronto un día empecé a sentir rabia contra mi diario, era una sensación extraña, una fuerza que me obligaba a confesarle mi vida… como sí… hubiera algún ente que me hablase y se apoderase de mí. Arrojo con ira el diario al suelo…_

─ todo el mundo tiene sus secretos, ¿Por qué yo no?_ – espeté_

_Mi mente retrocede en el tiempo, trayéndome recuerdos dolorosos del ayer:_

_InuYasha y otro médico peli castaño pasaron junto a mí. Fingí que estaba muy ocupada revisando los partes médicos y alcance a escuchar lo que decían_

─ ¡qué hermosa chica! Es una belleza ¿no le parece doctor? – comentaba el castaño, mientras la observaban

─ la señorita Higurashi solo es una máquina llamada enfermera –espeta el ojidorado – que tiene un corazón mecánico ¡lo sé muy bien! Feh! – contesta cortante

_Esa respuesta logró dañarme. Me sentí lastimada. Los veo a ambos alejarse por el pasillo…. Recuerdo bien que unos meses atrás estábamos juntos en una playa desértica. Él vestía un bañador color rojo tipo bóxer, su cabello platinado refulgía brillante con los rayos del sol_

_Yo vestía un bañador entero de color negro, me tenía prisionera entre sus brazos, su cuerpo presionando el mío contra la arena, siendo mojados suavemente por la débil marea_

_Sentía que perdía la vida mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos y su lengua traviesa invadía mi cavidad, solo podía emitir suaves jadeos por el placer que me carcomía las entrañas_

─ Kagome!... ¡oh! – exclamaba entre los besos – yo te adoro…

_Lo único que atine fue a besarlo con más ímpetu. Sentía enardecer mi sangre, ansiaba más; la pasión y la lujuria estaban haciendo presa de mí. Pude sentir como su miembro duro y erecto presionaba contra mi vientre; esto hizo que me entrara un poco de cordura y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano me retire y no le permití que me volviera a besar de esa forma, me miró con frustración_

─ no… ya no, InuYasha… yo busco amor, no revolcones calientes por un momento… te ofrezco mi vida… si tu deseas… para siempre

_A duras penas podía controlar el temblor y la ansiedad, su mirada ambarina me decía que lo que le proponía no le agradaba… nada_

─ ¡tú debes ser de hielo para ponerte a pensar en el futuro estando en mis brazos! – _espeta_ – ya sabes que un cirujano no debe de casarse, cuando empieza a ejercer… ¡no debe de dividirse en dos! - _me suelta bruscamente mientras él se incorporaba _– ¡otras no sería tan remilgosas como tú! ¡Has tenido mucha suerte de que yo me haya fijado en ti!

_Lo vi coger su toalla, estaba furioso, cuando me levanté sin su ayuda… él me abandono_

─ yo tampoco puedo ser solo una diversión del momento… yo deseo un amor eterno

_Mis lagrimas rodaban silenciosas mientras lo veía perderse tras las rocas… mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, no quería formar parte de su extensa lista de conquistas. Para qué negarlo, es muy atractivo, su mirada ambarina tiene un efecto devastador en el género femenino_

_Hasta la fecha no le había conocido una relación formal, todo eran filtreos y revolcones rápidos; es desde ese momento que empecé a escribir mi diario. Era mi vía de escape, alguien a quien contar lo que me sucedía_

_Lo miro con tristeza y exhalo un suspiro, era el único que sabía la verdad, cruda verdad. Pasé muchas noches llorando por él, por InuYasha, creo que si no tuviese mi trabajo, no me habría sido posible salir adelante sin él _

_Una enfermera olvida sus temores, tristezas y problemas para ayudar a los enfermos que requieren de nosotros…_

_Recuerdo que en ese tiempo una niña había sido hospitalizada y se encontraba sola en su habitación, yo me le acerque con una tierna sonrisa para calmar sus nervios_

─ no voy a poder dormir aquí – murmura la pequeña pelirroja – tengo miedo, quiero irme a casa

─ te voy a contar un cuento, ¿sí? – sonrío – y verás que tus temores ya no existirán

_O, también con la señora que esperaba ser intervenida quirúrgicamente, le sonrío para infundirle ánimos, ya que para que se recupere más rápido necesitaba olvidar su temor_

_O, como cuando ayude a un joven que había sido intervenido de la pierna y lo ayudaba a hacer su terapia, sonrió cálidamente_

─ espero que pronto pueda bailar contigo, Kouga

─ haré todo lo que pueda, Kagome – _me contesta regalándome un tierna sonrisa_

_Así que cuando Kouga abandono las muletas sus amigos le hicieron una fiesta en la que InuYasha bailo toda la noche con una joven pelinegra, de piel blanca, cabello lacio y largo… así como lo hacía conmigo en otro tiempo. Yo bailaba con Kouga, pero mi mirada lo seguía, note que estaba muy encandilado con esa chica, mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor_

─ estoy aquí gracias a ti, Kagome – _me comentaba Kouga_

─ ¡oh, no! El mérito es todo tuyo – _por más que trataba de prestarle atención, mi mirada no se apartaba de InuYasha_

_Luego, fui conducida por Kouga hacia la terraza; ahí con el toque romántico de la luna llena, él comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla y me miraba intensamente, me perdí en su mirada celeste… por un momento esta cambio de color, creí notar que eran doradas, cuando reaccione tenía los labios suaves de Kouga que me besaban de igual forma, correspondí al beso, de pronto él se aparto de mí; parece que se dio cuenta… me tenía sujeta de los hombros_

─ me dejaste besarte para no herir mis sentimientos, pero yo a ti te amo, aunque tú no me quieras, Kagome

─ no Kouga, tú en realidad no me amas… solo estas agradecido. Tú amas a la enfermera que te ayudó en el momento en que más lo necesitaste. Eso sucede muy seguido, eso lo comprenderás algún día y me darás la razón

_Tiempo después Kouga me envió una foto en la que estaba junto a una joven pelirroja, hacían muy buena pareja, me comentabas que te ibas a casar. Ahí es cuando tú supiste lo que yo sentí entonces –miro con melancolía la foto- aún me pregunto si hice bien en haber dejado pasar esa oportunidad, sin haber puesto nada de mi parte_

_Muchas veces me tocó asistir a InuYasha en las operaciones que realizaba… él ya no volvió a mostrar interés en mí, su actitud era fría_

─ ¡pinzas! ¡Pinzas! – _exclamaba el ojidorado mientras realizaba una operación a corazón abierto_

─ sí, doctor! – _exclame mientras le alcanzaba dicho instrumental_

_Estábamos cerca el uno del otro, pero solo en el trabajo. Le seco el sudor que perlaba su frente_

─ tsk! Gracias – _me agradece, pero sin siquiera mirarme de soslayo_

_Yo anhelaba, deseaba tener un amor para toda la vida, pero definitivamente él no. Lo veía coquetear con cualquier escoba con faldas, quizás sea culpa mía… pero no me arrepiento…. Pero me daba cuenta que cada vez que él estaba con una chica me miraba y sonreía irónico_

_Por fortuna había mucho trabajo como para estarle dedicando todo mi tiempo, esto me hacia olvidar un poco mi pena_

_Tenía una compañera de turno, se llamaba Kagura. Es una bella chica pelinegra, de ojos carmín, y de esbelta figura… nos tocaba estar en emergencias en este turno. Ambas atendíamos a los pacientes que se encontraban en la sala, en esos momentos_

─ cuantos casos de emergencia tendremos este fin de semana? – _preguntaba entre angustiada y divertida_

─ ¿este fin de semana? _– indague_ – más de lo que te puedas imaginar

_Kagura y yo compartíamos un mini departamento, éste se hallaba cerca del hospital donde trabajábamos, escasamente a dos cuadras de distancia. Un día después del trabajo cuando entré me di con la sorpresa de encontrarla llorando amargamente, sinceramente me preocupa ya que ella no es de demostrar vulnerabilidad_

─ ¡cielos! Debes estar exhausta… es mejor que te acuestes

─ ¡no es eso! – exclamo Kagura – no es eso, Kagome

_Entonces se seco sus lagrimas y trató de controlarse para que instantes después me mostrara la foto de un hermoso joven peliplateado, de dorado mirar y de facciones finas… era realmente hermoso, tanto así que me impresiono gratamente… por un momento lo confundí con InuYasha_

─ él es Sesshoumaru! Debo verlo hoy en el muelle sur… pero no puedo… no puedo ir

_Yo la mire asombrada e intrigada por su actitud, así que al ver mi expresión, tuvo que contarme su historia_

«Nos encontrábamos en el muelle, él es alto, tanto que yo tenía que ponerme de puntillas par poder enredar mis brazos en su cuello, me tenía rodada por sus fuertes brazos, su larga cabellera plateada la tenía amarrada en una coleta baja y portaba un gorro azul, cabe decir que él es marino mercante

─ no te vayas, Sesshy! – suplicaba – consigue un trabajo en tierra

─ ya traté, pero esto es lo único que me gusta hacer. Porque no me quieres como soy, Kagura…?

Pensé, creí que si insistía él cambiaría de opinión… pero cuan equivocada estaba, entre besos le suplicaba que no se fuera

─ ¡te amo! ¿Verdad que no te irás? – compartimos un tórrido beso – te haré feliz aquí, ¡quédate!

Debí haber sabido que mis labios y mis besos no iban hacer olvidar a Sesshoumaru su pasión por el mar; lo veo alejarse rumbo al barco, pero antes logró decirme

─ tú no me quieres hacerme feliz… lo que deseas es que me doblegue a tus caprichos! – espeta – ninguna mujer inteligente intenta cambiar al ser que ama

Al verlo partir sentí que mi corazón se partía y que dejaba de latir, mas no supe que hacer más que llorar…. Mientras suplicaba que él no se fuera, que regresara a mi lado pero lamentablemente el barco partió. Yo sabía que toda la culpa era única y totalmente mía, inmediatamente me puse escribirle un mail

─ regresa y dame otra vez tu amor! Me haces mucha falta y no sé qué hacer sin ti, mi amor

Durante meses no supe nada de él, la angustia carcomía mi corazón y la duda también, revisaba mi correo pero no había ninguna respuesta. Esto me desalentó, lo único que pensaba es que lo había perdido para… siempre»

─ Y hoy después de tanto tiempo, cuando creí que ya todo había llegado a su fin, recibí un mail… quiere que lo espere en el muelle sur… solo esas escuetas palabras! Es seguro que desea terminar conmigo y yo no me atrevo a ir

_Yo le miraba su semblante, lucia sombrío y triste, después de unos segundos que a mí se me antojaron eternos, me hizo una proposición presa de los nervios me tomaba fuerte de las manos_

─ por favor, Kagome! ¡Ve tú en mi lugar! ¡Dile que lo quiero como es!... ¿lo harás? Oh! Por favor, dime que sí, Kagome

_Yo la mire dudosa… y ¿nerviosa? ¿Por qué diantres tengo que tomar el lugar de ella? Por mas amigas que seamos… yo… yo… yo no sabía qué hacer…. Y así me vi metida en este lío._

_Esa misma noche bajo una insistente neblina y muy densa me encontraba en el puerto esperando el barco de Sesshoumaru, éste atracó en el muelle y luego lo vi bajar apresuradamente, miraba a todo lado buscando a alguien_

─ _es más alto de lo que creí – pensaba mientras lo miraba caminar gallardamente – y también es mucho más atractivo, definitivamente la fotografía no le hacía justicia. Lo llame por su nombre y note el disgusto en su ambarina mirada cuando empecé a hablar_

─ soy Kagome, una amiga de Kagura. Ella se encuentra algo indispuesta y no… bueno, la verdad es que teme verlo

─ eso es típico en ella, siempre le ha tenido miedo enfrentarse ante la verdad – mascullo

_Da media vuelta intentando alejarse yo le tomo del brazo impidiendo esta acción, la mirada que me dio hizo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza_

─ eso no es verdad! – _espeto _– ella lo ama

─ claro! – _espeta irónico _– como a un perro faldero

_Sin yo proveerlo me tomó entre sus brazos mientras su mirada centellaba, no sabría decir que emoción era lo que transmitía cuando me di cuenta me besaba apasionadamente yo me revolvía entre sus brazos queriéndome soltar, pero su agarre se hacía mas fuerte_

─ no! – _trataba de hablar entre los besos _– tú amas a Kagura

─ pero ella te mandó en su lugar, ¿no? – _me responde irónico, sin separar del todo su boca de la mía _– dile que no soy un bobo – _por más que quería negarme no pude más que corresponder a sus besos _– soy un hombre!

_Sí señor y que hombre… pensé que las emociones que sentía cuando InuYasha me besaba nadie más lo iba a provocar… pero que ilusa fui… Sesshoumaru despertaba mis ansias de amar y ser amada, pero, su osadía en realidad me ofendió, me sentí sucia así que cuando sentí que aflojaba el agarre me solté y le estampe una sonora bofetada por la cual él me miró fúrico_

─ suéltame! – _espete_ – si ud fuera un hombre en verdad iría a decírselo en su cara!

_Él me hizo a un lado con fuerza alejándose de mí, preso de la ira_

─ es cierto! No necesito de ningún mensajero! – _bramó furioso_

_Debido a la ira que tenía y lo densa de la niebla no se percató del vehículo que se le venía encima_

─ ¡ESPERE! ¡CUIDADO! ¡VIENE UN AUTO! – _grite desesperada pero el conductor ni él se detuvieron a tiempo, ahogue un grito con mis manos, rápidamente me acerque a él comprobando sus signos vitales. El conductor del auto se acercaba a mí_

─ lo vi hasta que ya era muy tarde!... la niebla no me… ─ _trataba de explicarse el conductor_

─ lo sé – lo interrumpí – llame a un hospital – _le señalo una tienda_ – ahí debe de haber un teléfono… ¡de prisa!

_Felizmente la ambulancia llegó pronto y fuimos introducidos en ella. Sentía una gran amargura, me sentía culpable por haberlo hecho enojar y por ello no se fijo en el auto. Yo el tenia tomado de la mano, de pronto él abrió los ojos y no me quito la mirada de encima, cosa que me cohibía, hasta llegar al hospital… su mirada me ponía muy inquieta y turbada… no podía mirarlo a los ojos por la culpa que sentía…. Cuando llegamos InuYasha se encontraba en emergencias y él es el que se encargó de examinarlo_

─ parece que hay fractura, solicita los rayos X

_Yo me sentía muy angustiada y cuando se llevaron a Sesshoumaru, InuYasha me observo_

─ se ve que tienes mucho interés en él, ¿Qué, tan pronto ya me olvidaste? – comenta con sorna

─ eso a ud no le importa…. Además, no es el único hombre en el planeta

_Jamás pensé en decirle eso… me miro desconcertado, creo que le golpeé en el ego. Ya había llamado a Kagura, y cuando salí la encontré fuera delo que sería la habitación de Sesshoumaru; ella estaba temerosa y angustiada_

─ no sé qué decirle, Kagome

─ ya lo sabrás estando adentro

_En mi mente imagine su encuentro… la vi a ella en sus brazos, viéndose tierna y amorosamente… tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ponerme a llorar, pero me sobrevino un mareo y sentí que era yo la que me encontraba entre sus brazos volviendo a probar la miel de sus besos… a pesar de tantas emociones encontradas tuve que tomar una resolución… no volveré a verlo…. Pero mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Al sentir la puerta de nuestra habitación abrirse dando paso a Kagura que se encontraba toda desmadejada y llorosa_

─ quiere verte a ti, Kagome. ¡No a mí! – _solloza_ –¡ no a mí!

_Sollozando se deja caer boca abajo sobre la cama_

─ está enojado y te quiere lastimar… ya se le pasará

_Trataba de consolar a mi amiga, pero ella no se dejo convencer_

─ no Kagome! Debes ir – _me mira triste_ – tú sabes que él no debe excitarse y si tu presencia lo calma, tienes la obligación de ir porque eres ante todo una enfermera

_Ante su insistencia fui a atenderlo, en cuanto vi sus hermosos ojos dorados que no se apartaban de mí –tenía una venda que le cubría la frente- me miraba fijamente, había ido allí como enfermera, pero cuando le tomé de la mano sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrerme toda la espina y mi estomago llenarse de mariposas, ahí comprendí que también había ido como mujer, pero primero estaba mi sentimientos de amistad, así que trate de convencer_

─ ella te ama, Sesshoumaru

─ habla por ti, Kagome – _cuando intente replicarle él se incorporó jalándome hacia él_ – ¡confiesa que viniste porque lo querías! ¡Porque querías verme otra vez! – _espetó_

_Y antes de que pudiera protesta sus labios se unieron con los míos y no pude hacer nada por impedirlo más porque correspondí con las mismas ansias… pero recuperé la cordura y espantada me vi obligada a salir del lugar de soslayo pude vislumbrar la sonrisa cínica que tenía en su rostro… ¡no!... no podía seguir ahí ¡no podía estar con él! No podía!... al salir al pasillo me tope con InuYasha y al notar que estaba agitada sospecho lo que sucedía_

─ que le sucede a la enfermera que nunca pierde la calma, eh? – _me dice burlón_

_En respuesta hice un esfuerzo y regrese sobre mis pasos, al entrar lo encontré con los brazos tras la nuca y con su sonrisa irónica_

─ mientras estés en el hospital serás un paciente y yo tu enfermera – _trate en lo posible que mi voz saliera firme… creo… que no lo logre… porque pude adivinar su mueca de burla… a pesar de encontrarme de espaldas a él_

─ bien, así será…. Pero solo hasta que tú quieras

_Note cierta mordacidad en su tono de voz en su advertencia o… su clara amenaza?_

_Durante los siguientes días todo marcho bien, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Al regresar de mi turno vi a Kagura enfundada en una bata de baño_

─ ¿qué tal te fue con él? – _preguntaba angustiada_

─ no creo que esto esté funcionando, no progresa estando conmigo… él actúa así a pesar de que te ama, porque tiene con quien lastimarte, así que…

_Kagura no me dejo completar al interrumpirme_

─ no, Kagome, ¡no! ¡Por favor, no lo abandones pues él te necesita! Por favor… te lo ruego – _su voz sonaba angustiada_

_Pero había algo que no estaba funcionando. Sentía que algo más pasaba y eso me preocupaba así que decidí consultarlo con InuYasha al que encontré en los jardines supervisando a los enfermos que se encontraban ahí_

─ es verdad, él ya debería de caminar solo, pero hay un problema que lo impide… por lo visto, tampoco eres una buena enfermera

_InuYasha no perdía oportunidad para molestarme y ofenderme… pero no le daba el gusto de verme mortificada por los filosos comentarios que me hacía. Todo el día tuve que contener mis lagrimas, no me vería derrotada, ¡oh no! No lo haría._

_Esa noche me ofrecí para cuidar a Sesshoumaru. Estaba sentada cerca de la cabecera de la cama, el cansancio hizo mella de mí y creo que me quede dormida por unos minutos hasta que a mi olfato llegó el olor a humo_

─ ¡ hay un incendio! – _exclame mientras me levantaba y lo despertaba_

_Lo ayude aponerse de pie, él me rodeaba con su brazo mis hombros y yo su cintura_

─ ¡sálvate tú! Yo no necesito que me ayude una mujer! –vocifera – no soy un crio!

─ no lo eres pero te comportas como tal – _masculle_ – si quieres ayudarme, camina!

_Al intentar dar otros dos pasos cae al suelo llevándome con él, el humo comenzaba a sofocarnos_

─ ¡déjame! ¡No podrás conmigo! ¡Sálvate! – _me pedía con desesperación pero yo no le hacía caso e intentaba ponerlo de pie, cuando entre el humo…_

─ Kagura?

─ si soy yo, vengo del cuarto de Sesshy – _me dice entre accesos de tos a causa del humo y entre las dos logramos sacarlo del edificio, pero él se quejaba durante todo el trayecto_

─ ¡déjenme! Soy un bobo que trato de herir a Kagura, por medio de ti, Kagome… ¡sálvense! Y no se arriesguen su vida por mí, no lo merezco

_Al fin logramos llegar a los jardines donde estaban los médicos con los pacientes, sonrió al ver a Kagura abrazándolo_

─ soy un bobo, Kagura – rezongaba el ojidorado

─ ¡no! – exclamo ella – la tonta soy yo por querer hacer cambiar al hombre que amo

_Sabias palabras me dije, mientras veía como compartían un suave beso… sonreí mientras veía como iba clareando, dando paso a un nuevo día_

─ _algún día encontraré el amor _

FIN


End file.
